16th Field Artillery Regiment
The 16th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army first formed in 1916. History The 16th Field Artillery was constituted 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army. Lineage Distinctive unit insignia *Description A gold color metal and enamel device 1 5/16 inches (3.33 cm) in height consisting of the shield, crest and motto of the coat of arms. *Symbolism The field is red for artillery. The dancetté fess is for the hills and mountains with which the regiment's history is connected (Kings Mountain, North Carolina; Hill 304 near Verdun; Hill 295 north of Septsarges, France; the Landskrone, Rhineland; and Mount Rainier, Washington). The black is for the battle losses. The three stars are for the three major operations of World War I in which the regiment took part. The horse's head indicates a mounted regiment and the ivy leaf is taken from the 4th Division shoulder sleeve insignia. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 16th Field Artillery Regiment on 21 February 1923. It was redesignated for the 16th Field Artillery Battalion on 12 May 1941. It was redesignated for the 16th Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 2 February 1951. It was redesignated for the 16th Artillery Regiment on 28 July 1958. The insignia was redesignated for the 16th Field Artillery Regiment on 6 December 1971. Coat of arms *Blazon *Shield Gules a fess dancetté Or voided Sable, between three mullets, two and one, of the second. Crest On a wreath of the colors Or and Gules, a horse's head erased Gules, charged with an ivy leaf Proper (for the 4th Division). Motto MACTE NOVA VIRTUTE (Go Forth With New Strength). *Symbolism *Shield The field is red for artillery. The dancetté fess is for the hills and mountains with which the regiment's history is connected (King's Mountains, North Carolina; Hill 304 near Verdun; Hill 295 north of Septsarges, France; the Landskrone, Rhineland; and Mt. Rainier, Washington). The black is for the battle losses. The three stars are for the three major operations of World War I in which the regiment took part. Crest The horse's head indicates a mounted regiment and the ivy leaf is taken from the 4th Division shoulder sleeve insignia. *Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 16th Field Artillery Regiment on 11 February 1921. It was redesignated for the 16th Field Artillery Battalion on 12 May 1941. It was redesignated for the 16th Armored Field Artillery Battalion on 2 February 1951. It was redesignated for the 16th Artillery Regiment on 28 July 1958. The insignia was redesignated for the 16th Field Artillery Regiment on 6 December 1971. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 16th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 2nd Battalion 16th Field Artillery Regiment * 3rd Battalion 16th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 16th Field Artillery Regiment * 5th Battalion 16th Field Artillery Regiment * 6th Battalion 16th Field Artillery Regiment (United States) See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * U.S. Army Coast Artillery Corps References * tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil External links * history.army.mil 016